Talk:Zetsu/Archive 1
umm... Wait... Did Zetsu EAT Itachi? He must have, knowing he was dead. I wonder what Itachi tasted like. He might have tasted BAD!! Get it, because he's evil. Actually he wasn't evil. Well, I don't know why Zetsu likes to eat people, because people might eat him because he looks like a giant salad leaf. Does Zetsu have a brain problem or what because he has two different personalities. Like, when Naruto called him "Aloe Man." He sure looks like one, but I wouldn't grind him up and use him to wash my hands because then they would get covered in blood. Does Zetsu even HAVE blood, or does glucose run through his veins? I think that would taste good. Maybe that's why Zetsu likes to eat bodies. But wait, the bodies are dead, so the blood might not taste so good. Blood doesn't taste so good anyway; it looks like tomato juice, and it tastes like it too, but it's A BREAKFAST CEREAL!!!! no it's not. it's blood. Well, this is sort of disgusting, but I'm glad I could share my opinion about Zetsu. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 15:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) .....???!!! Umm, You're one Jonin in this pedia who questions and freaks out. Well, first off, Itachi was of course not eaten by Zetsu, more like his double-body, killed by the Oodama Rasengan. Well, he's part of a venus flytrap, so I guess he ate the body. That would explain it. I think his body is fused with a venus flytrap and another thing. Instead of blood, I also think it's glucose. By the way, if you know what a venus flytrap, then you know that it would also eat blood too. So I'm not sure if I helped. -- Rasengan888 20:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :He was talking about after Itachi (the real one) died fighting Sasuke, and Zetsu probably did eat his body. That was a strange question though. LapisScarab 02:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Grass daimyo? When did the part under Grass Daimyo EVER happen? i read a naruto shippuden manga preveiw! :It never happened in the manga and there has been nothing that even points to it possibly ever happening. --ShounenSuki 23:47, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Kusagakure? Orochidayu 03:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC)I have read from countless sites that Zetsu was from the Grass village, has this been confirmed or just a rumor? :third databook leaves his village of origin blank. it's a rumor -- 04:04, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I collect the Naruto TCG and I have a Zetsu card, and right next to where his name is, just to the left, it shows the Leave Village symbol with a cross mark through it....it would make sense that he would know Madara for a long time if they came from the same village, but that is just a thought, and its all speculation, but i wanted to post this to make people aware of this--Sageofsixpaths 21:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Show some proof. Jacce 05:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::The Zetsu card is from the 12th series of the card game: a new chronicle (card number 482). The card also appears in Shonen Jump's Volume 7, Issue 4 (April 2009 issue), on page 26 bottom right corner. It has the hidden leaf symbol crossed out to the left of his name.Sageofsixpaths 04:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::http://www.bandaicg.com/naruto/cardlists_detail_new.php?s=12&c=n482, that link also shows the card also (from the official Naruto TCG website).Sageofsixpaths 04:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I doubt that TCG is in any way canon. They list Shibi Aburame's name as Gen... ::::At most it would make a trivia point. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you for clearing that up. I wasn't sure of the validity of it, so that is why i brought it up.Sageofsixpaths 15:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Zetsu's Eyes Doesnt Zetsu have a special eye ability like the Byakugan I remember when reading the manga during the rescure gaara arc that he could see great distances like the byakugan and acted as a look out :He has some special eye technique used to see great distances, but as far as I remember, it hasen't been named. Jacce 07:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I don't see how he would have any eye technique. Where did he see great distances? --ShounenSuki 15:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::When he spyed on Team Guy & Team Kakashi when they were going to save Gaara. Jacce 16:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Are you referring to chapter 255, page 12? That isn't him seeing long distances, it's just showing that the real Zetsu and his hologram have connected vision. LapisScarab 02:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That was no eye technique, that was Mayfly, and it's already listed down. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I was more thinking of when he spyed on team Guy and team Kakashi from far away. Jacce 21:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, Zetsu was never far away from team Guy and team Kakashi while he was spying on them. At least not so far away he would need a dōjutsu to see them. That is the strong point of Zetsu's Mayfly technique; it completely masks the user's presence, allowing them to get as close as they want without being detected. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) He can record anything he sees and play it back to anyone like a genjutsu :Any proof? Jacce 21:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :: Maybe... http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/396/07/ Geohound 00:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::That proves absolutely nothing. Especially not about the genjutsu thing. For all we know, he simply has a camcorder on him. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Age Does anyone have any info on Zetsu's age? :No. His age is completely unknown. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ninja? Are we even sure Zetsu is a Ninja? His only shown Technique was the Mayflower, which was not called a Jutsu. I have doubts that Zetsu is a Ninja, simply from some of the things he has been shown to do. The only jutsu he has used was the Illusionary Nine Dragons, which wasn't even really used by him, but by Pain, and that even seems more connected to the Ring he wears then his actual ninja ability (Of Lack there-of). If he isn't a Ninja, it makes sense that his Ninja Village was unmarked, he wouldn't have one. No one in Akatsukai has ever said that they were all Ninja, that all came from people outside the Organization. Its entirely possible that they overlooked Zetsu. Its not like Body Modification of a non-ninja is impossible. :Mayfly has been called a jutsu. To be exact, it's a supplementary ninjutsu with no rank. Zetsu is as much a ninja as Haku. He has knowledge of jutsu, has the ability to use chakra and involves himself in shinobi matters. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Clan Don't you think its weird how ONLY Zetsu has a split personality and a Venus Flytrap attached to him? Wouldn't it be more likely if a clan would have this? Hello this is a Kakuzu freak but i know an answer to that.The reason only Zetsu has a venus fly trap like substance is because Zetsu was trained in the way of a canibal and did most wood or grass jutsu.So Zetsu grew his venus fly trap substances on his body.and he got his personality by learning to be a canibal. thank you for reading. This is weird but... Umm...How does Zetsu...eat people? gohanRULEZ 05:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :He opens his mouth, and chews, would seem like the logical answer. But that is a good question, perhaps it will be answered in the future if Kishi decides to expand on the side characters. Billy Bomb7 05:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :When he was going to "take care" of Mukade, Zetsu was seen bending over the rest of Mukade with his flower parts open, then the camera shifted to some rocks. Jacce 06:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Where is the Article? Title. When I get linked here or click on the article link up top I get a blank article page. The text is there for when I go to edit but nothing is showing up on the published page. History doesn't point out anything either. So...where is the page?--SuperN 12:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind.--SuperN 12:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Reason for joining it says that zetsu's reason for joining the Akatsuki was "land"(?) where is this information from!--User:DieJARJARDIE 15:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna take a guess and say either Anime or Third Databook. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say it's the anime. I can't remember reading anything like that in either the databook or the manga. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was said in episode 81. Jacce | Talk 05:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Missing-nin? Are we sure Zetsu is a missing-nin? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Thinking about it more now I don't believe we know for sure. We just assumed seeing he was apart of Akatsuki that he was but looking at the group make up now you don't have to be one to join the group as neither Konan or Nagato are missing-nin. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: If zetsu is frm a great nation he wud be a missing-nin, as they dont support akatsuki, but little is known about him, so u cant be sure AlienGamer Talk :::I figured as much. I'm going to remove his missing-nin classification. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) S Class How is it that he is an S Class criminal? I know that the Akatski is an S Class organisation, but how is it that some that can do no justsu besides spying (If that even counts) and who is possibly not evem from a village S Class? :First: 7th, You seriously need to remember to sign your comments. Secondly we know nothing about Zetsu. We know that members of Akatsuki are S-Class criminals so therefore we rank them as such. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC)